


I just wanna rock, Silver Fox.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Needy Sherlock, commanding greg, dirty mouth greg, greg has doubts, greg is amazing, in the club, one night stand to start with, sherlock is instantly attracted, victor is a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock Holmes meets Greg Lestrade in a club and is instantly fascinated by him.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Sherlock spotted the man the instant he walked in. He was a little shorter then Sherlock. His body showed that he worked out on a regular bases, not to boast and show off but because it was required for his job. His skin was tanned as far as Sherlock could make out, the lights at the club cast an array of red, blues and pinks.

 

The man had broad shoulders and a lean waist. Sherlock looked at his face, noticing the lines around the brown eyes. He was tired and he really didn't feel at home here. Sherlock could tell from the way his mouth went down, the way his face crumpled up as music blasted out loudly to every corner of the room.

 

The thing that drew Sherlock most of all was the man's hair. It was neatly cut, freshly washed and a beautiful grey with some left over brown streaks. Sherlock's eyes went back to the man's face. He was mid 40 so his hair had started to grey very early on. The man ran a hand through it at that point and Sherlock noticed the doubt on the man's face.

 

Sherlock kept watching as the man looked around, fidgeting with his jacket, a strained smile on his lips as his colleagues gestured him to a nearby table. The man took of his jacket before sitting down and the black and grey shirt did nothing to hide the muscles from his chest and arms. Sherlock noticed some light scarring on the man's arms and he suddenly felt too hot. The man was _gorgeous_.

 

Right then, chocolate colored eyes connected with his and he felt a jolt of excitement. The man held contact for a little longer, a confused and unsure expression on his face. Sherlock gave a nod and a small smile and the man's eyes widened before he gave a smile in return.

 

Sherlock lost sighed of him as Victor stepped into view, a scowl on his face.

 

“You can't be serious Sherlock, he's ancient! C'mon baby, let's get out of here and have a real party.”

 

Sherlock inwardly rolled his eyes, looking at Victor with unhidden anger but Victor didn't notice, or just didn't care. He leaned closer to Sherlock, his alcohol breath filling Sherlock's noise and Sherlock did his best to hide the disgust that washed over him.

 

“Let's go get high and fuck. C'mon baby, for old times sake.”

 

Victor's hand went to Sherlock's crotch and Sherlock flew out of his seat, the chair hitting the ground, the noise covered up by the music blasting on.

 

“Get off me Victor or I'll break that hand of yours.”

 

Sherlock nearly hissed, stepping away to have some more distance. People close to their table were watching, eager to find out what would happen next.

 

“Oh c'mon baby, don't be like that! You love it when I fuck you! C'mon, don't play coy now!”

 

Victor stumbled forward, grabbing Sherlock's wrist and holding him in place. Sherlock winced at the force of it. Victor's eyes shone with lust and malice and Sherlock's breath caught in his throat.

 

“That's more like it! Now, let's go!”

 

Victor gave a vicious pull and Sherlock nearly stumbled. He tried to break free but Victor just held on tighter, sliding his arm around Sherlock's waist and moving him forward, towards the exit. Other people around had looked away, not daring to interfere and Sherlock felt panic raise inside him. Not again. He looked around, trying for a way out when suddenly a voice called out behind them. Sherlock saw a tanned hand on Victor's shoulder and he felt relieve flow all through his body.

 

“Excuse me, I think it's obvious he doesn't want to go with you. Let go of him. Now.”

 

The hand on Victor's shoulder clamped down and Victor released Sherlock, spinning around to face the stranger that had dared to stop them. Sherlock's breath caught as he noticed the beautiful man from just moments before. The chocolate eyes were dark while they looked at Victor, his body taunt as if waiting to jump to action.

 

“Mind your own business old man! Nothing here for you to see!”

 

Victor hissed, grabbing Sherlock's wrist again and Sherlock saw the change in the man's eyes.

 

“Let go of him right now or I'll make you.”

 

Sherlock's mouth fell open as he watched the stand off. The man stood perfectly calm, his eyes the only think giving away he was dangerous. It was breathtaking.

 

Victor hesitated, looking at the man and back at Sherlock. His eyes landed on the man again and he let go of Sherlock, giving Sherlock a push.

 

“Whatever! You can have him, he's broken goods anyways! Can't even get it up!”

 

Victor turned and left while the man followed him with his gaze, not looking at Sherlock before Victor was out the door and into the night.

 

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

 

The man's eyes locked with Sherlock and Sherlock's breath caught again. Up close the man was gorgeous, his eyes were looking over Sherlock's face and frame and they lingered a moment too long on Sherlock's lips. Sherlock licked his lips and the man's eyes wideded with hunger. He blinked a few times and it was gone, concern still evident in his eyes as he waited for Sherlock to answer.

 

“No, it's fine. Nothing I'm not use to.”

 

The man flinched and Sherlock bit his lip. _Stupid!_

 

“Sherlock Holmes, nice to meet you.”

 

“Sherlock? Uh, Greg Lestrade.”

 

They shook hands and Sherlock felt on fire. The man, Greg, took a step closer and looked at Sherlock's wrist. There was a bruise beginning to form and Sherlock let go of Greg's hand, hiding it from view.

 

“Do you want a drink or something?”

 

Sherlock's eyes snapped up to Greg's and Greg shrugged a shoulder, uncertainty in his eyes again.

 

“Seems like you could use it, that's all.”

 

Greg avoided his eyes as Sherlock noticed a light blush on the man's shaved cheek. Sherlock felt fire in his belly but he shook his head.

 

“I don't drink. Actually, I think it's time to go home. I've been here long enough.”

 

Greg looked down at the ground, his posture sagging a bit.

 

“Of course, yeah. Nice to meet you Sherlock.”

 

Greg was already walking away when Sherlock called out.

 

“Wait! Do you? Do you want to come home with me?”

 

Greg stopped and turned, looking stunned and a little shocked.

 

“You did help me out tonight, least I can do is offer you a drink in return. Just not here. Somewhere more... quite.”

 

Sherlock shrugged, trying to stay calm but he felt nervous as he waited for Greg to reply. The man looked torn, his eyes going over to the table where is co workers sat and then landed back on Sherlock. Greg's eyes lingered on his mouth again, taking in the strip of exposed neck.

 

“Yeah. Just give me a sec.”

 

Greg turned around, heading to the table, grabbing his coat and saying goodbye to his mates. He saw a couple of eyes land on him as Greg waved in his direction and Sherlock tried not to shuffle his feet. One woman in particular looked at him anger and she grabbed hold of Greg's arm, violently whispering something.

 

Greg looked at Sherlock again, a tight line on his face and shook his head at the woman, removing her hand of his shoulder. She tried to grab him again but Greg stepped back, a scowl on his face. She gave up, throwing one last look over at Sherlock, anger and hate perfectly clear to see.

 

Sherlock felt his face flame and was glad Greg got back, wrapping an arm around his waist as he guided them both outside.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

Greg whispered near his ear as they stood outside, a soft look in his eyes. Sherlock nodded, waiting for Greg to close up his jacket.

 

“I only live a couple of streets away, we can walk there. If you don't mind.”

 

“Sure, no problem.”

 

Greg's arm went around Sherlock again, resting at the small of his back and Sherlock felt the heat through all the layers of his clothes. Greg smelled wonderful, something earthy and grounding and Sherlock wanted to burry his noise in Greg's neck.

 

They walked in silence, Sherlock doing his best to stay calm and not grab Greg and snog him senseless on the street. It had been a while since he'd had such a strong reaction to another person and it made him feel a little off kilter.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“This is me.”

 

Greg smiled and Sherlock's hands shook a little as he opened the door to his flat. He threw off his coat and went straight to the kitchen, hearing Greg following him.

“Wow, this is quite something.”

 

Sherlock turned around, Greg was scanning the room, his eyes stopping at the skull on the mantelpiece.

 

“Friend of mine.”

 

Sherlock smiled and Greg raised an eyebrow in question.

 

“Well, when I say friend.”

 

Sherlock gave a small jump as Greg threw his head back and laughed. The sound filled up the flat and Sherlock's heart skipped a beat. Greg's laugh was wonderful, full force, no hesitation or shame hidden inside it.

 

“You're a special one, aren't you Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock shrugged his shoulder, his lips in a tight line as he turned back around to reach for the kettle.

 

“Hey, I didn't mean to upset you.”

 

Sherlock startled as Greg's voice whispered in his ear, strong, tanned arms coming around Sherlock's and pulling him to a solid, warm chest. He wanted to lean in and soak it up, Greg's scent surrounding him. It smelled, and felt, like home.

 

“ _Stop acting like a bloody teenager!”_ The voice inside his head screamed at him and Sherlock stood rigid. _“You barely know the man!”_ The voice sounded like his brother, Mycroft, and Sherlock gritted his teeth. He let out a sigh and Greg let go of him.

 

“Sorry. Maybe it's best I just leave.”

 

Sherlock spun around, panic in his eyes. Greg was looking down at the counter, a sad expression on his face and Sherlock reached out, touching his shoulder.

 

“Don't go. I'm sorry. You didn't, you didn't upset me.”

 

Greg looked up and Sherlock's eyes wandered over his face, taking in the tiny lines around his eyes, the kissable lips. His stomach did a flip and he leaned closer without thinking.

 

“You sure?”

 

Greg whispered and Sherlock just closed the distance, feeling a jolt of energy as their lips connected. They felt soft and warm against Sherlock's own and Sherlock let out a sigh, stepping closer.

 

Greg's hands went around his waist, pulling him closer as Greg's tongue traced Sherlock's lips. Sherlock gasped, grabbing Greg's biceps and Greg pushed his tongue inside.

 

Sherlock moaned, pressing himself closer, running a hand through Greg's hair. Greg taste like toothpaste and Sherlock couldn't get enough, their tongues were sliding and exploring each other and Sherlock felt light headed. It had been years since someone had kissed him like that.

 

Greg pulled back a little, taking Sherlock's lower lip and leaving a soft bite before pulling away completly. Sherlock swayed his way, already missing the heat and warmt of Greg so close to him.

 

“Your gorgeous, Sunshine.”

Sherlock blinked his eyes, feeling Greg's thumb stroking his cheek. When he could finally focus again Greg had taken another step back and Sherlock frowned. He looked down, clearly seeing the evidence of what their kiss had done and got closer again.

 

“Stop.”

 

Greg held a hand to Sherlock's chest and Sherlock froze. He looked at Greg's face, trying to figure out what had gone wrong but couldn't see anything. So instead, he just asked.

 

“What did I do wrong?”

 

It came out less strong then he wanted to. He wasn't a virgin by any means but what he'd just shared with this man, this stranger that already felt like home, he'd never experienced before. He looked at Greg's groin again and Greg shifted, clearing his throat.

 

“Nothing, you didn't do anything wrong. Clearly.”

 

There was a hint of a smile in that as Greg's eyes went down before catching Sherlock's gaze again.

 

“So why did you stop?”

 

Sherlock couldn't help the pout and Greg touched Sherlock's cheek again, a little smile of amusement in his eyes.

 

“I don't do this Sherlock. When I offered you a drink, it was just a drink. Nothing more.”

 

Greg's voice was soft, his thumb still caressing Sherlock's cheek and Sherlock had trouble thinking clearly.

 

“But. You want me, I saw it. The way you looked at me, and just now. You want me.”

 

Sherlock pulled out of Greg's reach, crossing his arms as he stared at Greg. Greg slowly nodded his head, his eyes going up and down Sherlock's body. It set him on fire.

 

“I do. Very much.”

 

Greg licked his lips as his eyes stayed a little too long on Sherlock's crotch before going up again to meet Sherlock's gaze.

 

“So why don't you take me? I don't mind.”

 

Greg sucked in a breath, almost like he was in pain.

 

“Sherlock. We barely know each other. I don't do one night stands, it's not in my nature. You deserve more then that.”

 

Sherlock huffed and rolled his eyes. He came forward, pushing himself against Greg's body and moving him towards the counter. He felt Greg's cock against his leg and he moved, causing just the right amount of friction to make Greg gasp.

 

“Sherlock.”

 

“Shut up Greg, don't give me this you deserve better bullshit. You're right, we don't know each other but I do know I want you, very much, and you want me. We're both adults. I know for a fact I won't regret it in the morning. I'm pretty sure you won't too.”

 

He moved again, their cocks brushing together and Greg growled. The sound went straight to Sherlock's cock and he moaned. He wanted Greg on top of him, inside him. It was so strong, this need, it almost scared him.

 

“Make me yours Greg, tonight I want to be yours.”

 

Sherlock looked up and Greg leaned down to capture his mouth again. Greg's hands went to Sherlock's arse and squeezed and Sherlock moaned needily, his hands going into Greg's hair, pulling it lightly as their tongues teased each other.

 

Greg broke contact, going to Sherlock's neck and licking a wet strip at made Sherlock shiver. He threw his head back, giving Greg more access and Greg sucked a mark into his skin.

 

“Oh god, oh please. Don't stop.”

 

Sherlock was already panting, his hands going back to Greg's biceps and grabbing them. Greg flexed his arm muscles and Sherlock moaned again, pushing closer.

 

“Bedroom. Now!”

 

Greg growled in his ear and Sherlock nodded, leading the way to his room as he felt Greg's heat behind him. Sherlock had just closed the door or Greg was on him, pushing him toward the bed as he kissed and licked Sherlock's neck, his hands sliding into Sherlock's hair, pulling at the curls.

 

Sherlock came down with a thump on the bed and Greg stood still, his eyes roamed over Sherlock's body and Sherlock's hands came out to grab him.

 

“Take off your clothes.”

 

Sherlock blushed at the command in Greg's voice. He sat up, slowly opening the buttons of his shirt as Greg stood still and watched like a predator.

 

Sliding the shirt off Greg gave a soft moan and Sherlock blushed even more, his nipples were already hard from the colder air in the room and Greg's eyes took in every inch of his upperbody. Sherlock cast his eyes down, a strange waive of shyness coming over him.

 

Nobody ever looked at him like that, the last years he'd had sex in a drunken, closed off state. He didn't care about his body. Most times he left on his clothes, just getting fucked with his pants on his knees, sometimes not even noticing when it was done, being too strung out to really care.

 

“Look at me Sunshine.”

 

Sherlock slowly looked up to Greg, his mouth dropping open as Greg started to undress in front of him. His cock twitched as more skin got exposed, as tanned as he thought it would be. He moaned at the sight of Greg's cock, half- hard already and Greg smirked. He was as fit as Sherlock had deducted, a small scar on his stomach and Sherlock forgot his own shyness as he got closer, using a finger to trace around it.

 

“Accident at work. Just like the rest.”

 

Greg showed his arms, seeing the small scars on Greg's arms and Sherlock wanted to kiss and lick every single one of them.

 

“Take off the rest love, I want to see you.”

 

Shyness entered again as Greg stroked Sherlock's cheek. Licking his lips he got of the bed, standing right before Greg and quickly got of his jeans and pants. He heard an intake of breath but kept his eyes on Greg's scar.

 

“Sherlock. You're gorgeous.”

 

Sherlock blushed a violent red as Greg guided him down again, this time Greg straddle his hips and Sherlock watched as Greg's cock nested against his own. He licked his lips again and pushed up, watching as Greg's eyes filled with lust. Nobody had every looked at him like that before.

 

Greg leaned in, claiming Sherlock's mouth as his hands went over Sherlock's front. It sent shivered down Sherlock's spine and he reached out, digging his nails in Greg's arms as Greg left a try of kisses and licks on his torso.

 

“Oh Greg.”

 

Sherlock pushed up, running his nails down Greg's arms and Greg bit his nipple as Sherlock moaned loudly.

 

“Oh please.”

 

Greg's breath went over the bite and Sherlock's hands found Greg's arse, squeezing the cheeks and pushing himself up.

 

“So needy, Sunshine. It's perfect.”

 

Greg panted in Sherlock's ear as he grinded down, his hands pulling Sherlock's hair to have better access to his neck.

 

“Grrr, that neck of yours is driving me wild. I want to decorate it with marks. Claim you as mine.”

 

Sherlock moaned and whittled underneath Greg, pushing up to try and get more friction on his cock If Greg kept this up he'd come from this alone.

 

He squeezed Greg's arse again and Greg growled, rutting against Sherlock as he licked and bit his throat and neck. Sherlock would have bruises all over by tomorrow but that idea just made him more desperate for the man above him.

 

“Greg!”

 

He was a sobbing mess, his cock hard and throbbing as Greg rutted against his leg, making him fall apart with his tongue and hands.

 

“What do you want, love?”

 

Greg panted, leaning back and looking at his handiwork. Sherlock noticed a spark of pride in Greg's eyes and he blushed again.

 

“Your gorgeous when you blush,Sunshine.”

 

Sherlock didn't know where to look, his eyes landed on Greg's cock and he whimpered softly. Greg took his cock in hand, biting his lip as his hand slowly went up and down.

 

“You did this to me. I'm so hard for you love. What do you want? Anything you ask darling.”

 

Greg moaned as he squeezed his cockhead, small drops of precome shining and Sherlock tried to sit up.

 

“I want to taste you.”

Sherlock looked at Greg and Greg let out a curse.

 

“Fuck! Yes, anything you want love. Anything.”

 

Greg babbled, getting off Sherlock and switching them. Sherlock went between Greg's knees and Greg let out a slow breath as their eyes connected again.

 

“You're going to kill me.”

 

Greg closed his eyes, moving his hands on his cock to steady it. Sherlock's own cock throbbed but he ignored it, his focus completely on Greg and the price in front of him.

 

“I want you to come down my throat while you scream my name.”

 

“Sweet Jesus! Holy Hell! Okay, baby, I can do that, no problem at all.”

 

Sherlock smirked, going down and taking Greg as far as he could in one go. Greg cursed again, bucking up and Sherlock placed his hands on Greg's hips.

 

“Sorry! Oh fuck, that's so good.”

 

Sherlock wanted to smirk but instead he just started bopping up and down, using his tongue and just a little bit of teeth to drive Greg mad. It didn't take long for it to work and soon Greg was babbling and moaning above him, doing his best to not buck up into that amazing heat that was Sherlock's throat.

 

Sherlock controlled his breathing, going further down and released one hand off Greg's hip to tug and play with his balls. Sherlock moaned, trying to rut against the sheets as he worked Greg more. Soon Greg's hands were in Sherlock's hair, fucking himself on Sherlock's face and Sherlock saw stars.

 

“Oh baby! Oh, that' so good, you're brilliant. That's it, I'm going to come, I'm, oh damn! Sherlock!”

 

Greg came down Sherlock's throat and Sherlock nearly chocked as Greg's semen spilled out. The pull on Sherlock's hair was almost too much and Sherlock moaned again, tears forming in his eyes as he swallowed down Greg's load. He pulled off, Greg letting go of Sherlock's hair and Sherlock felt pride well inside as a messed up Greg came down from his orgasm. Sherlock watched Greg's chest heaving, the sweat on Greg's forehead and hear, the darkness in Greg's eyes and he couldn't suppress a smirk.

 

“That was amazing! Oh my god, you're perfect! C'mon, your turn.”

 

Greg reached out but Sherlock grabbed his hands, placing them above Greg's head.

 

“I want you to watch me.”

 

Greg's eyes went dark again as Sherlock straddled his hips, taking his cock in hand as he started stroking himself. He kept his eyes locked on Greg and Sherlock felt on fire.

 

“Tell me what you want to do to me.”

 

Greg swallowed as he look at Sherlock on top of him, stroking slowly.

 

“I want to explore every inch of your skin, mark you all over. I want to suck you off, bringing you to the edge over and over again until you beg me to come.”

 

“Yes.” Sherlock hissed, his strokes going faster as he starred at Greg.

“I want to tie you up and lick you open. Make you whittle and beg for my cock to spread you open, to fill you up. I wanna fuck you so hard, so good, you'll feel it for days.”

 

“Oh Greg! Don't stop!” Sherlock's eyes were huge, his movements became faster and more urgent and Greg reached out, placing his hands on Sherlock's thighs.

 

“I want to take you back to that club, grind and dance against you while everyone else is watching. Jealous cause they can't have you. I want to get down on my knees and make you come inside my mouth while I fuck you with my fingers. I want to claim you love, I want to make you fall apart and have you scream my name while I pound into you. Come for me, baby. Come on, Sunshine. Come!”

 

Sherlock gasped as his orgasm raced through him, strands of semen landing on Greg's belly as he rode it out. He heard Greg speak, his nails digging into Sherlock's thighs. He collapsed, Greg guiding him down next to him.

 

He opened his eyes in time to see Greg taking up a bit of Sherlock's cum and licking it off. Sherlock moaned and Greg looked at him, licking off the last drops on his finger. He leaned down and claimed Sherlock's mouth, the taste of Greg's and his own cum on his tongue. He moaned again, wrapping a leg over Greg's and pressing closer.

 

Greg giggled and broke the kiss.

 

“You taste good, Sunshine. That was amazing. You are amazing.”

 

Greg stroked Sherlock's hair and Sherlock leaned into the touch, he started getting cold, goosebumps forming on his skin.

 

“Where's the bathroom?”

 

Sherlock pointed in the right direction and Greg planted a kiss on his head.

 

“Be right back, need to clean this up.”

 

Sherlock nodded, his eyes feeling heavy and he heard Greg walk around. He startled when something heavy and warm was placed over him and he opened his eyes to see Greg. His heart turned to stone as Greg was already half dressed.

 

“Where-where are you going?”

 

Sherlock sat up, the blanket falling off and goosebumps formed on Sherlock's skin. Greg turned, his hand on the doornob.

 

“I want to spare you the awkward breakfast in the morning part. I'm sure you don't want to see me when you wake up tomorrow.”

 

Greg had a sad look in his eyes and Sherlock got up, using the blanket to cover himself up.

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

He leaned in close, smelling a mix of sex and something just Greg on the man's skin. He reached out to take Greg's hand, trying to not let the blanket drop.

 

“We had a great time just now, don't go yet.”

 

Sherlock nearly whispered, squeezing Greg's hand as he stepped closer.

 

“Sherlock. I can't- I can't stay.”

 

Sherlock didn't step back, just tilted his head to look at Greg, there was a whirlwind of emotions in the man's eyes and Sherlock couldn't decipher them all. He did see longing and sadness.

 

“Stay.”

 

Greg leaned closer, placing a delicate kiss on Sherlock's lips. It broke Sherlock's heart and he pulled at Greg's hand.

 

“Please stay.”

 

“Sherlock, I don't do one night stands. Maybe we shouldn't have done this in the first place. I. God, your so beautiful.”

 

Greg looked at Sherlock, longing still there and Sherlock didn't understand.

 

“Why are you running away from me? I thought we agreed we wouldn't have regrets.”

 

Sherlock's voice had a sharpness to it and Greg let go of the doorknob, grabbing Sherlock's biceps.

 

“Stop it. I don't regret it. It was amazing, you were bloody _perfect_. The effect you have on me, Christ Sherlock.”

 

Greg kissed him again and Sherlock clung to him, he poured everything he felt into the kiss, feeling Greg's solid frame against his. They felt good. Greg rubbed his back and Sherlock's hands went to Greg's arse, pulling him closer. Sherlock was getting hard again and Greg moaned as he felt Sherlock rub against his leg.

 

“Sherlock stop. If I don't go now, I'll never leave.”

 

“Then don't.”

 

Greg huffed out a laugh, wrapping Sherlock in a hug.

 

“We don't know each other. Maybe we should leave it at amazing, mind blowing sex and be on our way.”

 

Sherlock pulled off, scanning Greg's face and Greg's eyes went down.

 

“You don't even believe that yourself. Okay, we don't know each other in the traditional sense. I don't know where you life, what you do, what books you like. So what? We can learn that about each other. I've never. It's been a long time since I've felt this for someone and- and I don't want to see you walk away yet.”

 

Greg looked up, hope in his eyes and Sherlock smiled.

 

“Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective. Nice to meet you.”

 

He held out his hand and Greg laughed before shaking it.

 

“Greg Lestrade. DI. Nice to meet you too. So, what's a Consulting Detective?”

 

Sherlock smiled, walking back to the bed and throwing a look Greg's way.

 

“Stay the night and you'll find out.”

Greg smiled, a glint in his eyes and Sherlock felt heat rise again in his belly. They were going to be lock indoors for a while, if Sherlock had anything to say about it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
